Shining In The Starlight
by MyScandalousRomance
Summary: Bella loves Disney movies. Will loves the way Bella falls asleep on him while they're watching one together. Fluffy Wella. Oneshot.


**Author's Note**: Whooooa, long time no post. |: Sigh, tis' the life of a college student. Anyway, I know this isn't much, but I thought I'd just leave this little one-shot here. I've been rewatching season three (things I've added to my to do list: Angus McLaren. Hot damn) and totally re-fell in love with Bella and Will. They're so goddamn precious, man. So, yup. Sorry this is so short. Hope you enjoy anyway!

* * *

Will never considered himself much of a movies-and-popcorn type of guy. He was always so busy with training and diving and keeping his diet in check and dealing with Sophie, he never really had the time to lay around and watch television like most nineteen year olds do. He had no idea what he liked and what he didn't (well, there was that time him and Lewis and Zane were dragged into one of the girls' movies nights and forced to watch Saw IV. People getting tortured? Not on his top ten list of things he enjoys. Lewis and Zane and Rikki stayed up until four in the morning just to finish it, and by the end Lewis and Rikki were laughing and Zane was unusually quiet, which sort of horrified him. He really didn't want to wake up to a dead body), but when Bella came running up to him excitedly after school, all bouncing blonde curls and big baby blue eyes and an overnight bag stuffed with DVDS, Will just couldn't tell her no- which is how he ended up here.

Will was laying in bed, Bella snuggled up beside him and bundled in two different blankets and a comforter, watching_ Tangled_ and silently hoping Sophie would work late tonight (even though she rarely came home before three in the morning half the time, anyway). He always figured Bella as the more romantic comedy type, or maybe romantic tragedy. He heard _Titanic_ and _Marley and Me_ and _My Sister's Keeper_ were real heartbreakers.

But no, she loved, of all things, Disney.

Although, Will couldn't complain. No one was getting ripped in half or shredded with a chainsaw or being shot in the face or being forced to kill their own kid-

Okay, steering away from Saw.

God, he should have never watched that.

Bella had her dainty arms wrapped around his chest, her face pressed against his heart as she laughed at Flynn getting hit in the face with a frying pan (he had to admit, it was pretty funny). Will loved her laugh, it was so bubbly and full of joyful energy. No matter how bad of a mood he was in, her laughter always cheered him up. He ran his fingers through Bella hair, twisting and threading it through his fingers, a pleasant, subtle smile on his lips as he dozed in and out of sleep.

Will must have fallen asleep, because he suddenly found himself being stirred by the sudden sound of crying. Hysterical sobbing, more accurately. On the television screen, Rapunzel was leaning over Flynn s body, tears leaking from her eyes as she sung desperately over his motionless body, her once long hair now cropped short and dark. He could feel wetness on his bare chest, and figured Bella was crying too. He turned his head to look at her, heart clenching when he saw the wetness on her face.

"Hey", He began through a soft chuckle, untwisting her hair from his fingers so he could wipe the tears off her cheeks. "It's just a movie. It's Disney. There's no need to cry."

Bella snuffled into the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry, I just," She sniffled this time, forcing out a broken laugh. "Wow, this is embarrassing."

"Nah, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. It is pretty sad. But hey, if I were him, I'd die for you too, so..."

Bella looked taken aback for a second. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked him in the face, her face a mess of emotions. "You'd die for me?"

"Of course, I love you."

The words came out before Will could stop them. Of course he loved her, he loved everything about her, but he wasn t sure if she was ready to hear that. Maybe it was too soon- God, he hoped he hadn t ruined everything. Then _he'd_ be the one crying.

More tears were running down Bella's cheeks now, but she was smiling, soft and relieved. "Really?"

"Of course, more than anything."

He leaned over and pressed kiss to her forehead.

"I love you too," She said, voice hoarse. "I love you more."

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the mouth. Will just pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair, she smelt so good; like tropical shampoo and warm familiarity and _home_.

"I don't think that's possible." Will breathed.

Bella just squeezed him tighter.


End file.
